…:::¿¿¿¡¡¡SOY DONCEL?:::…
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: Nos encontramos en konoha, sasuke estuvo a punto de irse con orochimaru, pero después de la pelea del rubio y darle un beso en sus hermosos labios carmín decidió quedarse… luego se entero de la verdad sobre Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCCION:_

_Nos encontramos en konoha, Sasuke estuvo a punto de irse con Orochimaru, pero después de la pelea del rubio y darle un beso en sus hermosos labios carmín decidió quedarse… luego se entero de la verdad sobre Itachi, cuando iba a atacar konoha, para vengarse por la muerte de su clan, Itachi le detuvo, con la escusa de que naruto le odiaría para siempre._

_Mientras nuestro rubiales, tenía un hermano (Deidara) quien se había ido a vivir con Itachi a algún lugar. Por lo tanto Naru vive solo aunque a veces queda a dormir en lo de Sasuke. Aunque ninguno de los dos son novios (puesto que ellos creen que es solo amor de hermanos) pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos… _

_PD: todos los jóvenes ninjas tienen 14 años… (A excepción por Deidara y Itachi que tienen 21)_

…**:::CAPITULO 1:¿¡SOY DONCEL!** **¿QUÉ ES DONCEL?**

—disculpen por llegar tarde alumnos pero es que vi un enorme monte y debí escalarlo como prueba para mi…—fue interrumpido Kakashi

—YA NO MIENTA SENSEI!

—bien eto…—nuevamente interrumpido

—Kakashi sensei, ¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos aquí y sin nuestros sensei?— pregunto Ino

—Eso mismo iba a explicar, están todos aquí porque hay una misión y yo la comando por lo tanto…— interrupción

—HAAAAAAAAA…. ME DUELE HAYYYYY HAAAAA—gimió de dolor naruto sujetándose muy fuerte la parte baja del abdomen

—¡Sasuke acompáñale al baño!

—hai sensei

Sasuke ayudo a caminar a naruto que no dejaba de tomarse el abdomen, cuando ellos habían salido de la clase, Sakura (quien por la mirada asesina de Sasuke no se pudo sentar con él, así que se sentó al lado de naruto y este al lado de Sasuke) pego el grito mas horrendo que podía gritarse

—HAAAAAA! SANGREEEE!

Y como de esperarse se desmayo

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

Mientras tanto en el baño…

—naruto te encuentras bien, pasaron 10 minutos, si no me contestas entro… NARUTO DIME ALGO, muy bien tu lo pediste— dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta

Al entrar vio a naruto, en bóxers parado mirando el escusado, estaba en shock, Sasuke no decía nada, pues sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color carmín, pero noto sangre en el trasero de naruto, cuando vio el escusado, vio aun más sangre y a un Naru completamente blanco, y sus mejillas habían tomado un tono azulino que hacia juego con sus ojos…

—Naru…—fue interrumpido por el menor quien al notar su presencia se abrazo a su cuerpo, Sasuke por su lado, correspondió el abrazo, el rubiales escondió su cara en el pecho del azabache…

—voy a morir…

—no digas tonterías, hablare con Kakashi sensei…

—NO ME DEJES AQUÍ…

—claro que no, vienes con migo, toma mi campera, átatela a la cintura…

El Uchiha, trataba de camina lo más calmado posible, para transmitirle calma al rubiales, que de sus zafiros, brotaban lagrimas una detrás de otra…

Toco la puerta, interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo el peli plata, y al cabo de algunos segundos, Sasuke Uchiha, naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi estaban yendo al baño del colegio.

Naruto se quito la campera del Uchiha dejando ver a Kakashi toda la parte trasera de su pantalón manchada con sangre

…:::—así que es doncel… como me gustaría quitarle esos pantalones y…:::

—Kakashi sensei ¿Qué TENGO?

—nada naruto, solo eres doncel…

—¿Y QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?

—ven con migo

Al cabo de un rato, Kakashi había sacado a todas las niñas del aula y solo quedaban varones:

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Gaara… etc.

—bien, al parecer debo darles una clase de educación sexual así que escúchenme…

— YO NO QUIERO UNA CLASE DE SEXO, PUES ESO YA L SE SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE TENGO… Y CUANTO TIEMPO DE VIDA ME QUEDA

—naruto… no morirás ¬¬, solo déjame que termine de hablar, muy bien lo que te pasa no es algo que tienes, es algo que eres… y tu eres doncel, a los 3 meses de embarazo, el embrión tiene sus aparatos sexuales igualmente desarrollados, el caso de el "doncel" es parecido al de él "hermafrodita", ya que ambos desarrollan ambos sexos (órganos sexuales de mujer y hombre), a diferencia del hermafrodita…

—¿Qué son los hermafroditas?—pregunto Kiba

—los hermafroditas son personas que al ser embriones desarrollan ambos sexos, pero cuando pasan a ser fetos, uno de sus órganos sexuales, se desarrolla más que el otro, bueno los donceles y los hermafroditas desarrollan ambos sexos, pero el doncel desarrolla ambos sexos por igual, en la parte de su pene tiene todos los órganos masculinos (puede realizar espermatozoides sin ningún problema) y en el lugar del ano tiene todos los órganos femeninos…

—¿y para que se usa ese ano?— pregunto Sai

— se utiliza para la penetración (claro ablando del doncel uke), por allí se procrea, sale la menstruación, el niño y para lo que usualmente lo usamos todos, las mujeres tienen tres agujeros para esto, en cambio los donceles solo tienen 1

—¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que me salga sangre?

—eso es la menstruación naruto… la menstruación es el flujo sanguíneo que se produce en la mujer y en las hembras de los mamíferos. Está constituido por sangre y por células procedentes del revestimiento uterino (endometrio). Se produce durante la edad fértil de la mujer; por lo general comienza entre los 10 y los 16 años, en la pubertad, y cesa hacia los 45 o 55 años en la menopausia. La menstruación forma parte del proceso que prepara a la mujer para el embarazo y el parto. Cada mes aumenta el revestimiento del útero; si no se produce un embarazo este revestimiento se rompe y es eliminado a través de la vagina. El periodo menstrual abarca entre tres y siete días que es el tiempo que dura la menstruación

—¿y en los donceles como se produce un embarazo?— pregunto Gaara

—El ovario también produce hormonas por sí mismo, sobre todo estrógenos y progesterona, que hacen que el endometrio se vuelva más grueso. Hacia la mitad del ciclo menstrual, catorce o quince días antes del siguiente periodo, el ovario libera el óvulo maduro en un proceso llamado ovulación. El huevo pasa a través de la trompa de Falopio hasta el útero. Si el óvulo se une a un espermatozoide en su camino hacia el útero se produce la fecundación y el consiguiente embarazo.

— ¿y qué pasa si no?

—Los tres días que el óvulo tarda en llegar al útero después de haber sido liberado por el ovario constituyen el periodo fértil de la mujer. Si se produce la fecundación, el óvulo se une al revestimiento uterino enriquecido y queda establecido el embarazo. Durante la gestación no hay menstruación, y con frecuencia la falta de un periodo es la primera señal de que el embarazo existe. Si no se produce la fecundación el revestimiento uterino no recibe las hormonas que necesita para continuar el proceso de crecimiento, se rompe y es eliminado durante la menstruación.

—¿SENSEI ESTO ME VA A DOLER?

—si naruto los donceles y las mujeres padecen dolor y malestar premenstrual. Entre uno y siete días antes de cada periodo es común que se produzca dolor de mamas y una tendencia a retener líquidos (hinchazón). También se puede experimentar la tensión premenstrual en forma de cefaleas, irritabilidad, nerviosismo, fatiga, ataques de llanto, y depresiones sin causa aparente (estrés premenstrual). Además también se puede padecer calambres menstruales severos (dismenorrea) durante el primero o los dos primeros días del periodo.

_Continuara…_


	2. Sin Ramen!

_Ohayooo! bueno otra vez vengo a molestarlos con una de las historias de mi nee-chan se olvido decirles en el capi pasado que este fic no me pertenese es de mimi. Dejen reviews no sean malos. gracias a angelazulcl,elyzmaki(aclaracion lei en tu perfil que te gusta el feem pues en este fic naru no es chica sino chico)Moon-9215 Charlies Kiko y uno en especial a Saya isabella (gracias por comentar mi fic anterior)y a Veruto Kaname. Por ultimo lean el fic angel plisss._

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me perteneze blah blah blah_

_¿Por qué "separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado?_

…**:::¿¡SOY DONCEL!:::…**

…**:::CAPITULO 2:¡PERO SIN REMEN MORIRÉ!**

—ha Naruto… no puedes comer pesado

—=Ó_Ò= ¿Qué… que… que significa eso Kakashi sensei?

—significa que no puedes comer ramen, cítricos, vinagre… y otras comidas porque si no se te puede cortar el periodo…

—…— desmayo

Antes que Naruto cayera Sasuke ya lo había sostenido…

—Está bien… solo necesita recuperarse… ahora ya no puede comer nada—dijo Sasuke

—no es para tanto… que problemático

—¡¿TU TRASERO ES PROBLEMÁTICO ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ES DONCEL?—grito Sai

Todos le miraban

—¡dejen de mirarme Ò_Ó Ó_Ò

…— ¿Cuántos donceles tendré a mi cuidado?...

—bien nos veremos mañana

—hai Kakashi sensei

_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_

—hola mi vida ya llegue

—hola Kakashi ¿Cómo te fue?

—bien a que no sabes quién es doncel…

—¿Quién?

—Naruto

—¿Qué?

—si Naruto hasta se desmayo… fueron demasiadas explicaciones

—pobre mi niño… es muy duro ser doncel…

—sabes a los chicos les dije que llegue tarde porque había encontrado un monte y debía escalarlo para demostrarme a mí mismo el poder y honor que poseo

— ¿y te creyeron?

—no

_Mientras tanto…_

Sasuke llevaba a Naruto en brazos (el seguía desmayado) para salir del colegio, pero se encontró con la peli chicle, que "conversaba" con unas muchachas

—cuando yo Sasuke y Naruto nos estábamos graduando… Naruto fue un idiota y por su culpa casi nos volvemos…

—Eso es mentira –dijo Sasuke con una voz infernal-, la tonta fuiste tú… tu no quisiste trabajar en equipo… además eres un estorbo que no sabe nada…

…:FLASH_ BACK:_

_Un Sasuke de ocho años estaba caminando para irse a su casa… pero vio a Naruto sentado en una roca llorando_

— _¿Qué te pasa usaratonkachi?_

—_nada—dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz, eso a Sasuke le preocupo demasiado, pues su rubio siempre le contestaba de otra manera_

—_en serio puedes decirme Naruto_

—_el… me abandono—se abrazo en los brazos de Sasuke y oculto su cara en el cuerpo del mayor, quien correspondió el abrazo_

—_nunca__ te dejare__ solo _

…::: THE END _FLASH BACK:::…_

—nunca te dejare solo, siempre estare hai para ti mi niño

Y siguió caminando

_**BONUS:**_

_Te amo ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?_

_Te amo ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas?_

_¿podrás perdonar a mi estúpido orgullo, que no deja decirte la verdad? ohooo_

_Cayo, la única verdad, que me hace sentir maravilloso en este cruel mundo _

_Mi voz, se queda sin habla, ante el miedo de perder tus hermosos ojos,_

_Perdona, mi vida yo te amo,_

_Discúlpame, por mentirte tanto_

_Es mi verdad, te amo, mi cruel orgullo, mi estúpido ego no dejan que te ame_

_Conozco el dolor, que guarda tu corazón, que vive en tu alma, que molesta tu mente_

_Déjame curarte, tus sueños heridos tu alma partida_

_Perdóname… te amo tanto, te juro que lo siento_

_El dolor enorme, que está en mi alma en este momento, se unen al tuyo, para demostrar, lo mucho que sufrimos debemos recordarlo, pues nos obliga a estar juntos_

_Y la verdad es que Te amo ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga? ¿podrás perdonar a mi estúpido orgullo, que no deja decirte la verdad? ohooo_

_Te amo tanto ¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?_

_Perdona, mi vida yo te amo,_

_Discúlpame, por mentirte tanto_

_La verdad es que Te amo Y la verdad es que Te amo, y no sé como más llorar…_

_Pues llore mi ser, llore mi alma, y sigo llorando_

_Lloro, porque no se explicar, lo que siento por ti_

_Y yo mismo me prohíbo decírtelo no es tu culpa_

_Te amo_

_Continuara…_


	3. Sorpresaa

_¿Por qué "separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado?_

…**:SOY DONCEL!:...**

…**:::CAPITULO 3: sorpresa inesperada…**

Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando despertó ayer, estaba al lado de sasuke que no le había dejado solo… gracias a eso no cometió una estupidez, como siempre estuvo a punto, nuevamente soñó con la peor de sus pesadillas…

**_O_o_O_FLASH BACK_o_O_o**

—_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

—_SASOMI!_

—_DÉJAME, NO QUIERO, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Oscuridad, de repente solo había oscuridad, una tan penetrante, que se comparara a que alguien se hubiera llevado el sol…_

_Se sintió solo_

_Vacío_

_Solo _

_Sin nadie… _

**_O_o_O_THE ENDFLASH BACK_o_O_o**

Cuando despertó, fue en los brazos de Sasuke, quien lo que hizo, cuando Salió del shock, fue abrazarlo, tan fuerte como lo necesitaba, luego tuvo que ir obviamente con Kakashi sensei, quien le contó a las chicas que ahora el pobre Naru debía utilizar su baño, Sakura e Ino, le contaron todo, lo último que le dijeron es

—_Lamentablemente no puedes usar cualquier pantalón naruto—dijo Ino_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_hay naruto, porque te puedes manchar los pantalones y el mundo se daría cuenta_

_El comentario de Sakura hizo que naruto cambiara, el color canela de sus mejillas por un azul intenso y vede (de susto)_

—_¿en en ser io?_

—_si, tienes que usar pantalones oscuros, de preferencia bordo oscuro y negro, porque otros colores se notarían mucho…_

Y en esas cosas estaba pensando… mas en el sueño que en los consejos de belleza, pero Ovio que los había seguido…

Mientras tanto llego un fénix, que sasuke recibió con una cinta roja en una de sus patas*, la carta, que tenía en su otra pata, tenía en letras grandes y claras:

_NARUTO_

Asique se dirigió al cuarto de su subía obsesión, para entregarle la carta, a lo que leyó naruto (por supuesto que enfrente del Uchiha y en voz alta):

_Naruto, soy yo deidara, hoy estaba con Itachi, siguiendo una pista de Orochimaru en el bosque negro, cuando nos separamos, Itachi encontró a una joven rubia con marquitas en la cara, cuando la vio, pensó que eras tú con tu "jutsu sexi" al revisar me di cuenta que era sasomi… ototo siéntate ahora para que no caigas al piso, sasomi es nuestra hermana, por favor no grites y sigue leyendo, si es nuestra hermana, no leíste mal, sasomi es dos años más grande que tu, es contenedora igual que tu, y si tiene el kyubi…, ella fue secuestrada por Orochimaru a los tres años, en la noche… _-en la carta podían verse goterones de lagrimas pertenecientes a deidara, y ahora también a naruto- _nosotros estábamos en tu cuarto, ella tarareando una canción… era y es igual a ti, pero antes tenía el rostro lleno de vida _–las palabras se veían borrosas, pues deidara había estallado en lagrimas al igual que naruto-_ para que no nos llevaran a nosotros, con parte de su chacra hizo una burbuja protectora, que impidió que nos llevaran…_

_Ahora sasomi, esta con la hokage, no vallas naruto, pues están haciendo pruebas, para ver si no es peligrosa, y están tratando de conocer algún dato de Orochimaru, si todo sale bien sasomi estará contigo… para la semana que viene, lamentablemente estamos en una misión, tratando de encontrar algo que nos diga que paso con Orochimaru_

_Hasta pronto_

_Te ama deidara_

Cuando acabo de leer estallo en lagrimas en el pecho de sasuke…

**BONUS:**

_O_o_O_SASOMI P.O.V_O_o_O_

_Bien, realmente me sentí a salvo… en los brazos de Dei_

_Si puede ser increíble que lo reconozca… pero es gracias a "el"… con la muerte de todos mis amigos, todo lo que me quedaba era huir…_

_Te debo todo Trunks, me enseñaste a defenderme… y a creer en que se puede, gracias por recordarme mi pasado, se que lo hiciste con tu Ki, y te amo por eso…_

_Gracia, se que Ai no volverá, espero que hallas llegado a tu mundo, espero que nos volvamos a ver… _

**_bueno les vuelvo a molestar sobre mi otro fic angel se tardara un poco por que a la autora la castigaron. u.u_**

**_pero aqui les dejo su fic espero que les guste._**


	4. sasomi

…**:::¿¡SOY DONCEL!:::**

…**:::CAPITULO 4: sasomi:::…**

Tus entrañas te duelen

A más no poder

El dolor que llevas dentro

Te pudre lento

O_O_O_O_

Sientes el deseo de dejarte vencer

Todos te reclaman

Mirándote con veneno

_O_O_O_O

Muchos dicen

Que no tienes corazón

Que no sientes nada

Ni el mas mínimo dolor…

_O_O_O_O

Te dejan solo

Te encierran

Mienten y tu mirada

Se envenena

Tu corazón

Más que herido

Quema por dentro

El dolor prendido…

¿Cómo pueden entender

Si su vida va bien?

Solo te miran los que pueden comprender

Diciendo en sus ojos:

"lo se, lo viví, te entiendo"

Te encierras en una armadura de piedra y de acero

Tal vez así dejen de lastimarte

Te miran y escupen veneno

Se creen mejores…

Y te hechas a morir

Crees que es lo único que queda

Y te hechas a morir

Pensando en el pasado

Un muro de piedra te encierra

Tal vez así no sientas nada más…

_O_O_O_O

Tus lágrimas fluyen

Por tu rostro de porcelana

Lagrimas sangrantes

Heridas profundas

_O_O_O_O

¿Acaso te dejaran sufrir tranquilo,

Sin necesidad que te reclamen?

Te miran, te insultan

Lastimando más tu alma

_O_O_O_O

El dolor que tienes dentro lastima

Y quieres dejarte vencer

La dureza de la vida

Duele mucho más

Y más si te miran sin comprender…

_O_O_O_O

Te dejan solo

Te encierran

Mienten y tu mirada

Se envenena

Tu corazón

Más que herido

Quema por dentro

El dolor prendido…

¿Cómo pueden entender

Si su vida va bien?

Solo te miran los que pueden comprender

Diciendo en sus ojos:

"lo se, lo viví, te entiendo"

Te encierras en una armadura de piedra y de acero

Tal vez así dejen de lastimarte

Te miran y escupen veneno

Se creen mejores….

Y te hechas a morir

Crees que es lo único que queda

Y te hechas a morir

Pensando en el pasado

Un muro de piedra te encierra

Tal vez así no sientas nada

Te dejan solo

Te encierran

Mienten y tu mirada

Se envenena

Tu corazón

Más que herido

Quema por dentro

El dolor prendido…

¿Cómo pueden entender

Si su vida va bien?

Solo te miran los que pueden comprender

Diciendo en sus ojos:

"lo se, lo viví, te entiendo"

Te encierras en una armadura de piedra y de acero

Tal vez así dejen de lastimarte

Te miran y escupen veneno

Se creen mejores….

Y te hechas a morir

Crees que es lo único que queda

Y te hechas a morir

Pensando en el pasado

Un muro de piedra te encierra

Tal vez así no sientas nada

Tal vez así no sientas nada…

Nada..

NADA!

_Nombre: Sasomi Uzamaki_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 27/7/1991_

_DESAPARECIDA en 1994_

_(según testigo fue capturada por Orochimaru)_

_Familia: padres; Minato Namikaze (fallecido) Kushina Uzamaki (fallecida)_

_Hermanos/a: Deidara Uzamaki (mayor nacido 1987) Naruto Uzamaki (menor nacido 1994)_

así aparecía en los registros de konoha… solo una desaparecida más…

¿almenos se molestaron en escribir como se sintieron sus hermanos?

¿Cómo se salvaron de morir? ¿la desesperación de cada uno?

No… esta es su historia:

—_¿nii-san mañana iremos al lago?— pregunto inocente la niña_

—_si ototo, pero ahora hay que hacer dormir a naru… mira que ya se desvelo…—_

—_¡yo se que hacer!, con voz suave canto una nana a su hermanito… quien de solo escuchar la suave voz de su hermana, dormitaba_

_Pero de repente alguien entro a la casa, deidara se dio cuenta… era alguien con chacra malvado, venia con malas intenciones…_

—_ototo, quédate con naru—_

—_pero nii-san son peligrosos, no quieres que te acompañe… tal vez el kiuubi ayude…_

—_no quédate aquí_

_Deidara bajo las escaleras, y vio a kabuto_

—_¿Qué es lo que buscas en mi casa?_

—_jajaja crees que un niño va a detenerme…_

—_¡justsu multiclones de sombra!—grito Dei_

_Pero kabuto le lanzo un kunai, eliminando así todos los clones, le dio en las costillas, pero gracias a un movimiento de deidara, el kunai solo daño la piel._

_Kabuto se dirigió al cuarto de naruto donde sasomi tenia abrazado a su ototo…_

—_jajaja_

—_¡aléjate de mis ototo's!_

—_no lo haré_

_Y de repente sasomi es tomada por el kiuubi*, que utiliza el Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu (permite expulsar fuego de la boca)_

_Pero kabuto logra atraparla, y comienza a quitarle chakra a la joven, quien con su chakra (no del kiuubi) realiza un escudo, en los restantes uzamaki's, luego de eso kabuto lanza una bola de fuego de su boca he incendia la casa, (pero al tener el escudo no afecta a los chicos) _

—_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—lloro desesperado naruto_

—_SASOMI!—grito dei_

—_DÉJAME, NO QUIERO, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—suplico sasomi_

_Y el maldito de kabuto le golpeo la cabeza_

…_O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o_

_Despertó en una cama helada y muy dura, miro hacia el horizonte, pero estaba en una celda… caminaban las ratas, y hacia frío…_

_El piso era húmedo, y tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo… de repente sintió pasos cerca de ella_

—_muy buenos días mi princesa—dijo con una voz de serpiente orochimaru, a lo que la joven le contesto con una mirada de odio_

—_¡quiero a mi nii-san y a mi ototo!_

_Orochimaru entro en el calabozo y golpeo a la joven_

—_será mejor que me respetes, come esto, y te conviene comportarte, estas aquí para aprender, y para ayudarme en mis propósitos…_

_Desesperada comenzó a gritar, y a llamar a deidara, de su rostro salían lagrimas, y sintió como sus entrañas y su corazón se destruía, un nudo en la garganta le invadió, se mareo y desmayo en el piso, pero sin dejar de llorar_

_Aquí termino su infancia_

_Y desde ese momento se convirtió en adulta_

a partir de ahora narra sasomi

_¿Por qué "separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado?_

…**:::¿¡SOY DONCEL!:::…**

…**:::CAPITULO 5: resguardar mi alma me salvara:::… …:::¿¡SOY DONCEL!:::…**

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
>Motivate your anger to make them all realize.<br>Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
>Break into the contents, never falling down.<p>

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
>Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.<br>A man railed at me twice, Oh but I didn't care.  
>Waiting is wasting for people like me.<p>

Don't try to live so wise.  
>Don't cry 'cause you're so right.<br>Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.<br>Don't try to live so wise.  
>Don't cry 'cause you're so right.<br>Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.<p>

You say, Dreams a dream. I ain't gonna play  
>the fool anymore.<br>You say, 'Cause I still got my soul.

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing  
>down.<p>

Breach your soul to reach yourself before  
>you gloom.<p>

Reflection of fear makes a shadow of  
>nothing, a shadow of nothing.<p>

Still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
>'Cause there's always a straight way to the point<br>you see.  
>Don't try to live so wise.<br>Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
>Don't dry with fakes or fears,<br>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.  
>Don't cry 'cause you're so right.<br>Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.<br>Don't try to live so wise.  
>Don't cry 'cause you're so right.<br>Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.<br>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.<br>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
>'Cause you will hate yourself in the end...<p>

(Desarrolla tu gusto antes de idealizar. Motiva tu ira para que se den cuenta. Sube la montaña, nunca bajes. Irrumpe en el contenido, nunca caigas. Mis rodillas siguen temblando, como cuando tenía doce, Escapándome de clases, por la puerta de atrás. Un tipo me quiso levantar una barrera dos veces, pero no me importó. Esperar es un desperdicio para la gente como yo. No intentes vivir tan sabiamente. No llores porque tienes tanta razón. Que no te sequen las falsedades o los miedos, Porque te odiarás al final. No intentes vivir tan sabiamente. No llores porque tienes tanta razón. Que no te sequen las falsedades o los miedos, Porque te odiarás al final Dijiste, Sueños son sueños. No me voy a hacer el bobo nunca más. Dijiste, Porque todavía tengo mi alma. Dijiste, Sueños son sueños. Toma tu tiempo, nena, tu sangre necesita frenar un poco. Abre tu alma para encontrarte antes de que te entristezcas. Reflexionar en los miedos produce sombras de la nada, sombras de la nada. Aún estás ciego, si aún vez caminos difíciles, Porque siempre hay un camino recto al punto que vez. No intentes vivir tan sabiamente. No llores porque tienes tanta razón. Que no te sequen las falsedades o los miedos, Porque te odiarás al final. Porque te odiarás al final.

Porque te odiarás al final

Porque te odiarás al final

Porque te odiarás al final)

_Estaba en el calabozo tratando de mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, seguramente me estaban buscando… y me rescatarían de ese profundo agujero del infierno…_

_Las horas pasaban…_

_Nadie llego…_

_Pero no me importo, ya llegarían, yo nunca me dejaba vencer, era algo que me enseño Dei… _

_El día se fue, se oscureció y apareció la noche, y llego mi pesadilla…_

—_aprenderás a obedecerme…—_

_Esas fueron sus palabras, tan amenazadoras como sonaban_

_Y allí me irio, por completo, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, que se encontraba en mi boca… estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero el no me lo permitió…_

_Me dio chakra, el suficiente para aguantar…_

_De repente el muy serpiente, me desnudo, penetro y desgarro por dentro ¿suena duro verdad? Si… y así lo fue, ¡maldición solo tenia 3 malditos años!_

_Luego de acabar 20 veces dentro mío, me aventó contra el suelo como si yo hubiese sido basura…_

_Pasaron tres soles y tres lunas, yo no comí nada… solo lloraba, _

_Lagrimas de sangre surcaban mis mejillas… algunas cristalinas y otras de color carmín…_

_De repente me levante y me mire en el espejo roto que había en ese lugar…_

_¿Que fue lo que vi? Mis ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, mi cara llena de sangre endurecida, mi vida perdida, no me habían alimentado, estaban atormentándome, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos…_

_Levante la mirada, volviéndome a mirar en ese espejo, seque mis lágrimas, me llene de cólera y grite, esa seria la última vez que lloraría…_

_Selle mi alma en ese momento, solo para protegerla de lo que seria mi vida…_

_Volví a mirarme, y ya no tenia brillo alguno en los ojos… seca…_

_y agradecí por eso, paso un día mas, en el piso estaba yo tirada… con los ojos serrados, el hambre y el sueño me vencieron… en ese momento morí completamente._

—_tahomi, mira esta desmayada…_

—_si ya lo veo… vamos hay que reanimarla… _

—_pero ¡no pesa nada, solo es una niña!—dijo la mujer después de cargarme en sus brazos_

_Esas dos chicas me llevaron a la enfermería, después de una semana mi cuerpo se recupero…_

_Apenas me levante y comí, empecé a entrenar, para volverme mas fuerte y distraerme, ya a los 5 años era una verdadera Ninja, podían compararme con Itachi o el mismo Orochimaru, utilizaba un traje negro, me caracterizaba por ser silenciosa en mis ataques, y por no matar a nadie,_

_Ninguna de las victimas que estaban en mis brazos, moría, creo que no me sentí capas de matar… eso lo hacían mis compañeros por mi._

_Desde ese entonces era la favorita de Orochimaru, y mis ojos seguían sin mirar con brillo a nadie… _

_A eso se lo llama estar muerta en vida_

_**Olvidada en los restos…**_

_**De tantos cuerpos alrededor mío,**_

_**Lo único que queda es oscurecer mi alma**_

_**Para que no me atrapen**_

_**_O_O_O**_

_**Viva aun**_

_**Respirando estoy**_

_**Solo que mi corazón ya no late**_

_**Y mi mirar se oscureció**_

_**_O_O_O**_

_**Se que debajo de la mascara**_

_**Sigo siendo yo…**_

_Coro:_

_**Pero entiende…**_

_**Muerta yo estoy**_

_**Pero entiende…**_

_**Es mejor así**_

_**Deja que sane**_

_**Deja que aprenda**_

_**Venceré **_

_**Se que lo haré **_

_**Y al final volveré a ser yo**_

_Bis_

_**Lloro por mí **_

_**Lastima doy**_

_**No creo en nada**_

_**Mi alma murió**_

_**_O_O_O**_

_**Naceré otra vez**_

_**De eso segura estoy,**_

_**Reviviré en tus brazos**_

_**Asta el final…**_

_**_O_O_O**_

_**Reencarnare…**_

_**Créeme…**_

_**Pero entiende…**_

_**Muerta yo estoy**_

_**Pero entiende…**_

_**Es mejor así**_

_**Deja que sane**_

_**Deja que aprenda**_

_**Venceré **_

_**Se que lo haré **_

_**Y al final volveré a ser yo**_

_**Pero entiende…**_

_**Muerta yo estoy**_

_**Pero entiende…**_

_**Es mejor así**_

_**Deja que sane**_

_**Deja que aprenda**_

_**Venceré **_

_**Se que lo haré **_

_**Y al final volveré a ser yo**_

_**Recuperare mi alma**_

_**Y tú estarás ahí**_

_**Te sentirás orgulloso de verme reír**_

_**Lo juro: no llorare más**_

_**No llorare más **_

_**No llorare más**_

_**No mas…**_

_**continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(entra con una banderita blanca)Gomen por tardarme es que el cole y castigada y todo pero eh aqui les dejo dos capis juntos por que estaban muy pero muy cortos les recuerdo que este fic no es mio es de una chava genial osease mi hermana los dejo REVIEWS? por favor y como estare libre si no dejan comentarios no lo continuare por el momento nos vemos<strong>_

_**SAYONARA!**_


	5. listooo

…**:::¿¡SOY DONCEL!:::…**

…**:::CAPITULO 6: trunks aparece:::…**

_Toma tu tiempo, nena, tu sangre necesita frenar un tu alma para encontrarte antes de que te en los miedos produce sombras de la nada, sombras de la nada. Aún estás ciego, si aún vez caminos difíciles,Porque siempre hay un camino recto al punto que vez. No intentes vivir tan llores porque tienes tanta razó no te sequen las falsedades o los miedos,Porque te odiarás al final. _

_Sangre, sangre recorría por todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se había puesto cada vez mas clara… me dolía mucho, pero tenia igualmente la mirada perdida, en millones de pensamientos… asíque no podía hacer nada… no había distracción posible… el de ojos dorados me tenia a sus pies… no importaba mi fuerza de voluntad… en cualquier momento mi alma se iría de mi cuerpo… así que solo había que esperar…_

_Morir en aquel momento hubiera sido bonito… lo que me mataba, era mi mente… Orochimaru era lo peor, claro después de mi mente… porque pensar me mataba… así que pobrecilla de mi… jajaja que vergüenza… dejarme sucumbir por alguien así… ¿pero que podía hacer? NADA… ha esa respuesta siempre llegaba… por mas vueltas que diera, por mas que se quemara mi cabeza llegaba a lo mismo…_

_Mire al horizonte… sentía como mi sangre corria libremente por mi rostro… senti dolor en mi pecho… realmente no quería creer nada de lo que me sucedía…_

_Me pare… y fui hacia los murmullos que se escuchaban… camine muy costosamente, había humo… eso quería decir que habían secuestrado a alguien… un joven que tenia el pelo lila lucia agotado, por lo que vi mi sorprendí bastante, lo primero que percibí es que el joven casi no tenia chakra, eso significaba que había dado una buena batalla, y segundo, que el mismísimo Orochimaru, tenia la ropa rasgada, la cara sucia, el cabello despeinado y poco chakra, le mire a los ojos, me devolvió la mirada y me dijo_

—_encárgate de el, lo entrenas y le enseñas las reglas, NO QUIERO REPROCHES!_

_Se fue enojado, los demás me miraron, y yo me dedique a obedecer las ordenes dadas… lo recogí del suelo, y sonreí, el joven tenia buen cuerpo, al parecer fueron a tacarlo muchos "perritos", pero el mismísimo Orochimaru tubo que ir en busca del joven… le vi, era mas grande que yo, debió de tener unos 15 o 16… acomode su cuerpo en mi hombro para poder alzarlo… lo lleve hacía donde estaba mi habitación, aunque estuviera mi cama y el piso llenos de sangre, no creí que al muchacho le molestaran demasiado, con mi chakra cure un poco mis heridas, pues sin ello no podría hacer nada, busque un trapo y limpie al joven, pero este despertó y me vio con ternura_

—_valla ¿una jovencita como tu, con amigos como esos? Al parecer no tienes ningún rastro de maldad ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— me pregunto con sus ojos turquesinos, le respondí también con mi mirada, bastante parecida a la de el._

—_según lo que me dijeron, mis padres me trajeron aquí porque me odiaban, según lo que se, me robaron de los brazos de mi familia a los tres años… y ahí perdí mi infancia… y mi virginidad…— creo que algo se rompió dentro de el…, me pregunto porque me quedaba, y yo le respondí que si me iban, le Ariana algo muy malo a mi familia, aunque no sabia quienes eran, como serian ni nada, pensaba que ellos me quisieron, y que no podía permitirle a Orochimaru acabar con ellos, suficiente acabo con migo…_

_El joven se lleno de cólera, yo le impedí que hiciera algo, le dije que mejor pasáramos a otro tema, que en las condiciones que estábamos no podíamos hacer nada…_

_Me pregunto que edad tenia… le respondí que tenia 10, me pregunto que era este lugar, le dije que era una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, le dije que había que tener cuidado con Orochimaru, mas ahora que itachi uchiha había rechazado la oferta de unirse a el, y además había sobrevivido (itachi) así que era mejor comportarse bien para no morir, el rió con mi comentario, yo le mire seria y le dije que se quedara quieto, puse mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y comencé a sanar las heridas internas y externas de aquel joven, cuando termine me desvanecí en sus brazos, sentí que el me sujeto antes de que cayera_

__o__

_Desperté en mi cama, al parecer el joven había cambiado las sabanas, y había limpiado la sangre que tenia en mi rostro, el me vio y me pregunto si estaba bien, yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza…_

__o__

_Comimos ramen, el bromeaba y me hacia reír de repente llego Orochimaru yo me incline delante de el, y forcé al joven a hacer lo mismo_

—_valla sasomi, al parecer as logrado domar al tigre… tienes una misión mañana, a partir de ahora el es tu compañero, tu misión es liberar a una de los nuestros de un calabozo de la aldea de la arena, si fallas te matan… ¿entendido?—_

—_si Orochimaru sama— respondí secamente, y además le mire con una mirada de un zombi… realmente mi alma estaba destruida…_

_Orochimaru se retiro… no sin antes lamer mi cara con su lengua asquerosa, mire al joven que tenia las manos cerradas, y el coraje que tenia yo, suspire_

—_vamos, lo soportaste bastante bien… no es momento para dejarse vencer, ahora debemos descansar para la misión de mañana, tu oíste, si fallamos morimos, no creo que sea por los de la arena, para mi que el mismo Orochimaru nos matara_

_**Haruka kanata "lejos en la distancia"**_

_**Seguir, buscar, sin descansar**_

_**Poder luchar**_

_**Mis sueños realizar**_

_**Mis sueños realizar...**_

_**_o_**_

_**Querer, tratar, algo lograr**_

_**Poder luchar**_

_**Vivir sin renunciar**_

_**Llegar asta el final...**_

_**_o_**_

_**Yo no soy un loco,**_

_**Mucho menos tonto,**_

_**Pero me gusta soñar**_

_**Esa es la manera**_

_**Que yo tengo de ganar**_

_**Haaaa...**_

_**_o_**_

_**No tengo naadaaaa,**_

_**Ni tengo a naadieeee,**_

_**solo tengo este tonto corazón**_

_**Para luchar aun más,**_

_**No tengo naadaaaa,**_

_**Ni tengo a naadieeee,**_

_**Solo tengo extrañas voces**_

_**Que me dicen que voy a luchar**_

_**Servirte siempre..**_

_**_o_**_

_**Vivir, sentir, la sensación**_

_**De oír latir tu fuerte corazón**_

_**Tu fuerte corazón...**_

_**_o_**_

_**Querer ganar, algo lograr**_

_**Poder luchar**_

_**Las metas alcanzar**_

_**Mi sueño realizar...**_

_**Yo no soy un tonto,**_

_**Mucho menos loco,**_

_**Pero me gusta soñar**_

_**Esa es la manera**_

_**Que yo tengo de ganar**_

_**Haaaa...**_

_**_O_**_

_**No tengo naadaaaa,**_

_**Ni tengo a naadieeee,**_

_**Solo tengo este tonto corazón**_

_**Para luchar aun más**_

_**No tengo naadaaaa,**_

_**Ni tengo a naadieeee,**_

_**Solo tengo ideas**_

_**Y voces que me dicen**_

_**Que aun,**_

_**Aun iré mas aya...**_

_**_o_**_

_**Te juro que yo**_

_**Un día seré**_

_**Alguien con un gran valor**_

_**Y podré alcanzar**_

_**Podré lograr**_

_**Ser siempre yo**_

_**OHAyoooo!respondo sus reviews:**_

kaoryciel94 : no la buscaron por que no sabian que ella existia gracias por tu review.

YAshiro: pues si es muy masoquista mi nee-cha.

Moon-9215: gracias por tu review.

Jennita: NOtarde mucho o si? En fin gracias por tu review.

_**Yo ni siquiera se de quien son los bebes de Naru y sigo sin pensar de quien son.**_

_**MATTAA NEE**_


End file.
